popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Messages
"Messages" is the third single of the synthpop group Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (OMD), released in 1980. The song originally featured on their eponymous debut album, but a re-recorded version provided OMD with their first Top 40 hit single in the UK, reaching number 13.[1] As with debut single "Electricity", the band embraced the concept of machines singing the song's chorus.[2] The original grey two tone labels incorrectly state the producer as Chester Valentino, later editions feature different coloured record labels that correctly credit Mike Howlett for the production. The song was featured in the second series of Ashes to Ashes (2009). Critic Ned Raggett in Allmusic said: " 'Messages' wears the emotion of its lyrics on its sleeve, with a killer opening line - 'It worries me, this kind of thing, how you hope to live alone and occupy your waking hours' - and a melody both propulsive and fragile." He described the re-recorded single version, which would later appear on the band's compilation albums, as "a far more stunning reworking".[3] Colleague Dave Thompson concurred, writing: "The result was glorious, with the song boasting a more bittersweet atmosphere and a stronger emotional feel, fed by the even lusher keyboards. There's a new brightness and crispness to the overall sound as well, emphasized by the prominent rhythm. Where the original 'Messages' brooded, the more sharply defined recut brings a touch of anger and self-reproach that its predecessor lacked." Song versions and B-sides[edit source | editbeta] The re-recorded versions differ strongly from the album version. The 7" version is an early fade out of the 10" version. The 10" version is found on the compilation albums The Best of OMD(1989), The OMD Singles (1998) and Messages: Greatest Hits (2008), which takes its title from this song and also includes the music video. The 10" version was also added as a bonus track on the remastered Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark album, released in 2003. An early version of "Messages", recorded on 20 August 1979, appears on the group's Peel Sessions 1979–1983 album, showing that the song originally had a slower tempo than either the single or album versions. An instrumental dub version of "Messages", titled "Taking Sides Again" is featured as the B-side on both the 7" and 10" singles. Live performances of "Messages" can be found on the DVD's OMD Live: Architecture & Morality & More (2007) and Electricity: OMD with the Royal Liverpool Philharmonic Orchestra (2009). On the 10" single, a cover version of The Velvet Underground's song "I'm Waiting for the Man" was included, retitled "Waiting for the Man". Both B-sides can be found as bonus tracks on the remastered Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark, only "Waiting for the Man" was included on the Navigation: The OMD B-Sides compilation album, released in 2001. Sleeve design[edit source | editbeta] There are different sleeves for the 7" and 10". Both were designed by Peter Saville and Brett Wickens. The photography was done by Trevor Key. Tracklisting[edit source | editbeta] 7" vinyl[edit source | editbeta] *UK: DinDisc DIN15 10" vinyl[edit source | editbeta] *UK: DinDisc DIN15/10 Category:1980 singles